User talk:Leon Davis
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. POST HERE IF YOU NEED HELP. SWEAR ALL YOU FUCKING WANT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CIVIL. RE: History Hi Leon. Yeah, it was a surprise to me too, and my dad, who's supported Leicester since 1967. I don't know what happened, we just "clicked" at the beginning of April. We'd picked up 19 points from 28 games up to that point, and then we picked up 22 from our last 9. It was nice to end the season well for a change, and the last game especially was a party atmosphere. Next season we need to be much more consistent though, and spread our results throughout the season, but this year will have given us a huge boost with experience. I hope Arsenal do well next season, as they're the team I admire the most of the "big four". Sam Talk 18:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :"Squeaky bum time" is definitely the phrase I'd use too, but it's where you finish on the final day that counts. We just need to secure two important players now (Robert Huth and Esteban Cambiasso). With regards to the choice between Cech and Casillas, I know who I'd pick too: Cech any day of the week. He's still only 33 as well, so he's still in his prime. Sam Talk 18:51, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Add page about the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot and Boat Driver Thank you for the information. I have posted an article on the page you directed me to. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 02:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Licensing Yeah, because it totally isn't the bug filled editor's fault, I'm sorry for not adding the correct licensing names, but half the time that option never showed when I tried it, what do you expect me to do when I cannot go back and change it. CHRISwin7 (talk) 10:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hakuchou Why the hell do you keep deleting my edits what I have my own confirmed with a fucking hard work? Jomlini (talk) '17:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Not sure why you're contacting Leon Davis, he ain't the one reverting your edits, it's me. No vehicle reaches these speeds on the speedometers in GTA V (XboxOne/PS4/PC), also, please watch your language and attitude when speaking to other users. I didn't swear and shout at you when I had to revert your false implements. 17:23, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about this Leon. This user (above) seems to have confused me for you. He's edit warring and disputing without explanation, anymore reverting and foul language will probably require a block. Thank You. 17:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Monkeypolice you are a very rude person of deleting my hard work. Leon Davis, if you have a PC, download a real speedometer and try out Hakuchou and lift it up. I can prove you that it will go easily over 220 and in a super optimal road I have got over 300+ but this is really really hard when lifting. Please I beg, try that before doing anything to my account. And remember I think you both are from USA so remember I'm talking about KM/H not MP/H. Please try that speedometer script thing. And remember that the in game speedometer ( the physical) is not accurate and it stops when reaching the devices full speed. 'Jomlini (talk) 17:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok. So I confirmed to myself that I was not accidentally using any kind of tuning parts in it so I just got in the arena/hall street 160 mp/h. Do I have to post a video or something that you will believe me because you can't do it yourself? And after that I can post here that the Hakuchou is the most faster land vehicle in the whole game and it has the top speed of 160 mph. I can find the street name that you can yourself try in that street it is kinda optimal but not the best where I got 300 km/h and frankly I can't find the "300" road anymore. Jomlini (talk) 18:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Still not sure why you're telling Leon this, he isn't online and quite frankly isn't anything to do with this. 18:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Leon! So I think the time in there is somewhere about 18? So I think it is now your admin time? Ok, so there is the evidence of the hakuchou stuff, I think monkey hasn't seen them yet but I think this is enough "evidence" for you two (you can try this also by yourself if you have practiced) So I got 100% stock hakuchou go 160 mp/h by lifting in a bumpy road (it somehow makes the bike have a speed boost, like in double clutching, but it is totally legitimate) So thank god for Rockstar editor for this physical speedometer photo because Monkey was claiming that the "virtual" speedometer is totally different thing and somehow not legitimate though after a small research using rockstar editor free angle camera I have come to a conclusion that the speedometer is 100% synced to the "virtual" speed (by speedometer script). Here is the evidence: http://imgur.com/EaYEYMQ http://imgur.com/a/wh5HZ So is this enough, or do I have to really shoot a video when I buy a Hakuchou and without clipping do the "record" with speedometer and virtual speedometer? And if you really want I can but it is just waste of time because why I would have spent 4 hours to make you believe a hoax? What do you say? Jomlini (talk) 22:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Check also my user talk for more info. RE:Demotion Alright. Also, it was McJeff who advised me to open the vote 7 days ago, incase you haven't already been aware. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Probation Passed Camilo Flores has passed his probation period with a full set of yesses. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : Only 4 yesses. Isn't it required to be at least 5 yesses for a successful pass? I reverted it anyway, correct me if I'm wrong. 14:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Kyle P. Slater Hey, you know Kyle P. Slater, the "unseen" character that you can call, well, after I called him, I found his picture/portrait, so you can use it for Kyle P. Slater's page, though I don't know how to rip the image. :Image already existed under the idiotic Gay Military page which I have deleted and added the image to the right page. smurfy (coms) 04:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) User:Marec2 I'm sorry if I sound very rude, but the user did not only offend Andre, he did that to everyone in chat. In my (and Monk's too) opinion, 3 months block is too lenient, as he should be blocked forever. Though I'm not forcing you to block him for an unlimited period, I'm just asking to re-consider it. He clearly states that he will not be coming back, and he was annoying and rude in chat. See Andre's talk page, as I had uploaded a screenshot of the user throwing vulgarities in chat. Thanks, Leo, for reading this. MC (MyComputer) 19:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : Marcus just showed you what happened, I was offline at the moment. AndreEagle17 21:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Staff Hey Leo, Dan resigned and now we should prepare for a bureaucratic position. I was talking to Jamal and he said he is ready to do it, as Doc and Sam aren't interested on the next position. AndreEagle17 20:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I personally was actually going to say that I think Jamal is the most qualified user for the job. He has been here for 5 years, and has 15,000 edits and is generally a great, friendly user. I think if he makes a request he will get the job. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : I'm definitely not applying and I know CJJr hasn't been that active lately, but he'd still be entitled to apply. As far as next tiers to step up, I agree 558 would be next in line for the vacant Admin role. As for new patrollers, MarcusCheeKJ would probably be 1st on my list to shoulder-tap to apply. smurfy (coms) 22:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Promotion Alright then. Should I apply right now or wait until Smash gets officially promoted? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 22:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : The page is locked, I can't vote, could you unlock it for me? AndreEagle17 23:16, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Username colour My username is still in the colour of green. Could you change it? Messi1983 (talk) 08:49, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for your help Leo, I realy appreciate it. Anyway, my request is already on the RfP page. :) MC (MyComputer) :Thanks Leo for giving me a helping hand! I'll contact you if I have any problems. Anyway, my staff pic would be this. MC (MyComputer) 00:29, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the support. I'm starting to get a hold of the new tools. So far, so good. If I have any problem I'll be sure to contact you. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 13:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Singapore flag There's this one . I tried to add it to the staff page earlier, but it wouldn't work. I can't rename it either, so my suggestion would be to re-upload it with a better name if nothing else works. Sam Talk 22:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea how to make FlagIcons. I've tried before, but I've never quite worked it out. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I can upload the flag as an .svg file, do you want me to do that? MC (MyComputer) 02:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Never mind, I uploaded the file already. When using the flag in the Flagicon template, it works just fine. ;-) MC (MyComputer) 04:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. Sean had done everything for you already. :-P MC (MyComputer) 06:02, July 12, 2015 (UTC) New Patroller Rights Andre says that the Moderator right allows him to rename pages, but he is forced to leave a redirect, which isn't really and issue. Shall we roll this out to the other Patrollers? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:09, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :I see where you're coming from. I'll remove the right from Andre now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I think the redirect argument is a bit of a red herring... look at the move log and see how many we actually move without leaving redirects. I'd say it is well under 25%, closer to 10% (hard to get the data thanks to all the user rename spam in the log). For the odd occasion that a Patroller wants to move without leaving the redirect, asking an admin or above would still work OK in practice. The biggest issue I have is that it still doesn't give them rights to rename images (the most common area of need) so I tend to agree that it is a pretty pointless exercise given the volume of page renames required is well and truly manageable by us. smurfy (coms) 21:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Sean Damn, I'm shocked at that, he simply resigned because I said that the Sultan RS isn't present in GTA V. I honestly didn't expect that coming from him... Better we talk about that in chat. AndreEagle17 01:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC) No Andre, it wasn't for the Sultan page. Leo, Jamal was a bit fast for me, can you... 1) Unprotect my user page 2) Remove the hilite line. Thanks. Smurfynz 01:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo, could you get in chat? AndreEagle17 00:58, July 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki Leave Ok. Good luck in your new job. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Myth hunter Sure, I'll do it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:03, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Resignation I think it's pretty clear by now that I have become too inactive as an administrator for this wiki. As a result, I feel that my position as administrator is too unfair for those who are looking to get promoted and see an inactive user in one of the spots. I am going to resign from my administator position. My inactivity is due to busyness in real life, and thus, I am unable to do things like playing video games anymore. I am going to change all the proper information on the Wiki's meta pages, but I was just telling you so that you could wrap up what I couldn't cover, such as my actual administator status. I might still edit on the wiki. But it was great knowing everyone. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Signature If you want to test, here it is: :) AndreEagle17 15:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ok, good luck in your new job. If Myth hunter feels like making a new request then he can. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:22, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :What a win it was too. Great goal from Ox and some super goalkeeping from Petr Cech as usual. I believe he now has 4 trophies in 4 games for Arsenal. Also, it can't be that hard to beat Mourinho's Chelsea when they losrt 5-3 to Bradford. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. For the past ten years it has been like they can win every trophy under the sun except the league. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:44, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Three words. Look at this. This behavior is unacceptable. Andre and Monk can explain the rest. ( ) 15:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The only reason I joined the chat was for this major issue affecting the GTA wiki. The myths-wiki troll that I had a problem with was interrupting the serious discussion of the problem with nonsense and yes, I told him where to go. And I would do it again if the situation repeated. End. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Well, the situation isn't going to repeat. I will continue to contribute content here (i'm not going to waste the time I have spent gathering the 15GB of data I have collected in my GTAWiki folder) I will no longer be participating in any activity not directly related to said content. : fyi, before telling the user to leave, I had checked his history at myths wiki, perhaps you might like to do the same and see why I was motivated to react so shortly to his interference. There will be no apology from me. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:06, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Sean, even if this user is a so-called "troll" to you does not mean you can disrespect him so. You literally told him to "GTFO" which is totally unacceptable. You seem to think you know how the chat works, which is totally incorrect. As said, chat can be used to talk anything and mingle with others. I've checked Ali's history, and even though he did wrong, he did not deserve what you told him. Leo, I think Sean should be forced to apologize to the user. He ran off another user, for a similar insulting behavior and didn't apologize. It's not asked for regardless of what the user did. ( ) 04:10, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::: Yep Leo, point taken and I'm not trying to dispute the justification for the official warning message. I did what I did and accept the consequnces of that action. :::: @ Jamal. Not going to happen. A couple of other "0 inputs to GTA Wiki" users joined the chat while I was on, neither were disruptive, neither got any abuse from me. The only one that was abused was the one who was harassing Monk while I was trying to help Monk (and the others who were worried about it) understand the "Main Page issue" which was the sole reason we were on the chat in the first place. Even after Monk kicked him from chat (twice if I recall correctly), he persisted with the harassment. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:29, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Having dealt with Ali several times before, Ali does not harass users, he just likes to crack jokes and have fun. There's a difference between joking and harassing. Several users in chat including me, Myth, Andre etc poke fun at one another for fun. It's just that Ali used his "jokes" at the wrong time. The issue could have been handled differently. Ali could've kept quiet instead. I don't need you to apologize, but next time just know that several users are accustomed to joining chat and cracking jokes. I will also talk to Ali about it. ( ) 04:35, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Okay, I'll let the apology case slide. Thanks a lot. ( ) 04:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Weapon Tint Table Hi Leon. I don't think anyone is currently doing it as a project at the moment. With Sean's current hiatus the most visible people I've seen undertaking projects are Monk and WildBrick. Andre and 558 also do work on tables, but Monk and WildBrick are the main ones I've seen undertake projects on tables. Sam Talk 00:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Just Wondering I understand you're from Canada, so why don't you have the Canada flag on your part of the staff page? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for that. Another 6 months and maybe I'll be there. Also, I thought that would be the reason. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:47, August 18, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:52, August 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Weekends Ok, that's fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:17, August 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inler Hi Leon. Inler came on today when we were 1-0 down and he made an impact. He had a couple of shots which went over but other than that he seems to be settling in well. As for Benzema, I think he'd be a good signing for Arsenal though at £48m (if it's true) I think they may be paying over the odds for him. Sam Talk 23:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm glad to see Bournemouth win too. I watched them about five/six years ago when they had severe money problems, so I'm glad to see they've managed to get the financial backing to secure their future and to get to the Premier League (though we play them next week, so I'm hoping the win will have burnt them out :) ) Sam Talk 23:26, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Wouldn't disagree with those predictions. I think Mourinho's being found out now and this row over the physios is a smokescreen to cover up their poor start. Man United look out of sorts and Sunderland especially are terrible, though I think Aston Villa could be sucked into the relegation zone instead of Norwich. Sam Talk 23:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Race Well, I admit that I am uncapable of winning you two xD but I believe Monk can win. AndreEagle17 23:37, August 22, 2015 (UTC) : Uh... That's what I meant xD AndreEagle17 23:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, you may be king of speed and control, but I'm king of cornering and braking. Speed maybe everything, but what you gonna' do when you come to these tight-back alley corners, slalams and banked turns? Throttle? Control? Nope! That's where my speciality comes in handy ;) • • 08:53, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Next-Gen Yeah, I have next-gen GTA V on thr Xbox One. Monkeypolice does as well. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:57, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I've been very busy today so I'll have to do them tomorrow morning. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Sean Hey Leo. Apparently Sean did not only leave, but he also deactivated his account! He doesn't appear here and his avatar is a "inexistent" picture... I guess he really left the wiki for good. Should we add a template saying "This user has deactivated his account" to his user page? AndreEagle17 16:20, August 26, 2015 (UTC) : I've noticed that too the other day. I guess that little dispute in the chats meant he had enough or it's something else. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 02:56, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Weapon attachment prices Urm, hang on, how come the weapon prices on the Marksman Rifle are the same in both V and Online? • • 17:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC)